


I miss you...

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Infantilism, Little Will Graham, M/M, That dinosaur plushie :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I miss you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demented_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Soul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dont leave me...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187452) by [Demented_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Soul/pseuds/Demented_Soul). 



Based on the events of Chapter 14 ;-;


End file.
